hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Downfall Parodies Green Screen Pack (TheSilverUniverse)
The Downfall Parodies Green Screen Pack is a parody making pack installment by TheSilverUniverse. It includes various chroma-keyable Downfall scenes, scene backgrounds, heads of various Downfall characters and other props ready for headpasting and other applications. There have been four releases of this pack, namely v1.0, v2.0, v2.5 and v3.0. Each new version does not necessarily include stuff from previous versions so downloading all versions are recommended. Contents The following is a table of contents of the pack by version: Content tree of the combined packs (up to v2.5): ITEM | v1.0 | v2.0 | v2.5 | = = = (root folder) │ ├───Clips XX │ Hitler handshake.wmv X │ Hitler ranting.wmv X │ Hitler running.wmv X │ Hitler watching fire.wmv X │ ├───Faces X X X │ │ göring.jpg X │ │ göring2.jpg X │ │ Günsche1.png X │ │ Hitler1.png X │ │ Hitler2.png X │ │ Hitler3.png X │ │ Hitler4.png X │ │ Hitler5.png X │ │ Hitler6.png X │ │ Hitler7.png X │ │ Hitler8.png X │ │ Keitl Side.png X │ │ Keitl.png X │ │ pea.PNG X │ │ Speer.png X │ │ vlcsnap-2010-10-26-22h10m57s191.png X │ │ vlcsnap-2010-10-26-22h27m44s25 - Copy.png X │ │ vlcsnap-2010-10-26-22h27m44s25.png X │ │ vlcsnap-2010-11-18-19h42m22s64.png X │ │ vlcsnap-2010-11-20-21h21m18s178.png X │ │ │ ├───Fegelein XX │ │ Fegelein (2).png X │ │ Fegelein (3).png X │ │ Fegelein.png X │ │ vlcsnap-2010-11-28-20h09m41s122 - Copy.png X │ │ │ ├───Günsche XX │ │ Günsche (2).png X │ │ Günsche.png X │ │ vlcsnap-2010-12-31-14h56m32s180 - Copy.png X │ │ vlcsnap-2011-01-12-19h06m20s191.png X │ │ │ ├───Hitler XX │ │ Hitler (2).png X │ │ Hitler (3).png X │ │ Hitler (4).png X │ │ Hitler (5).png X │ │ Hitler (6).png X │ │ Hitler (7).png X │ │ Hitler Arm.png X │ │ Hitler Back.png X │ │ Hitler Side Standing.png X │ │ Hitler Standing.png X │ │ Hitler Troll.png X │ │ Hitler Weird Full Body.png X │ │ Hitler.png X │ │ pea.PNG X │ │ vlcsnap-2010-11-18-19h42m22s64 - Copy.png X │ │ vlcsnap-2010-11-18-19h42m22s64.png X │ │ vlcsnap-2010-11-20-21h21m18s178.png X │ │ vlcsnap-2010-12-31-14h50m19s34 - Copy.png X │ │ │ └───Jodl XX │ greenscreen jodl.png X │ Jodl.png X │ ├───Fegelein XX │ Fegelein1.wmv X │ Fegelein2.wmv X │ Fegelein3.wmv X │ Fegelein4.wmv X │ Fegelein5.wmv X │ Fegelein6.wmv X │ ├───Objects XX │ Chair.png X │ Llama Priest.png X │ Mini Statues.png X │ Pyramid.png X │ Rocket.png X │ Statue (2).png X │ Statue.png X │ ├───Other X X │ BunkerFlag.png X │ Dinner.png X │ Güsnche.jpg X │ Hitler and Günsche.jpg X │ Hitler.jpg X │ Hitler.png X │ Inside Bunker.png X │ Room.jpg X │ vlcsnap-2010-10-26-13h01m51s169.png X │ vlcsnap-2010-11-28-19h30m08s179.png X │ vlcsnap-2010-11-28-20h09m41s122.png X │ vlcsnap-2010-12-31-14h50m19s34.png X │ vlcsnap-2010-12-31-14h56m32s180.png X │ vlcsnap-2010-12-31-15h11m03s139 - Copy (2).png X │ vlcsnap-2010-12-31-15h11m03s139.png X │ vlcsnap-2011-01-12-19h06m20s191.png X │ vlcsnap-2011-02-17-12h27m48s77.png X │ Winter Bunker.png X │ ├───Scenes X X X │ Goebbels Crying Scene.avi X │ Goebbels Ranting Scene.avi X │ Göring Interview Scene.wmv X │ Hitler Dinner Scene.avi X │ Hitler is informed Scene.avi X │ Hitler is informed Scene.wmv X │ Hitler Never Surrender Scene.avi X │ Hitler Phones Scene.wmv X │ Hitler Plans Scene.avi X │ Hitler Says Goodbye Broken.avi X │ Hitler speaks with Speer.wmv X │ Hitler talking with Günsche Scene.avi X │ The Generals Discussion Scene.wmv X │ ├───Video Clips X │ │ BunkerHitlerHD.avi X │ │ Creepy Fegelein.avi X │ │ FEGELEIN.avi X │ │ GünscheLooksatClock.avi X │ │ IngloriousHitler HD.avi X │ │ KeyboardCat.avi X │ │ Krebs.avi X │ │ RickAstleyLoop.avi X │ │ Trolol.avi X │ │ │ ├───Goebbels XX │ │ GoebbelRant.avi X │ │ GoebbelsGun.avi X │ │ GoebbelsSinging.avi X │ │ GoebbelsStare.avi X │ │ GoebbelsTalking2.avi X │ │ GoebbelsTalkingUncut.avi X │ │ │ └───Hitler XX │ Hitler1.avi X │ Hitler2.avi X │ Hitler3.avi X │ Hitler4.avi X │ HitlerCalm.avi X │ HitlerConfused.avi X │ HitlerCry.avi X │ HitlerDramatic or HitlerBlowjob.avi X │ HitlerEnteringGreenHD.wmv X │ HitlerHimmlerHD.avi X │ HitleronHorse.avi X │ HitlerRant.avi X │ HitlerSilent.avi X │ HitlerSmiling.avi X │ HitlerTroll.avi X │ HitlerWalking 2.avi X │ HitlerWalking 3.avi X │ HitlerWalking Cliff.avi X │ HitlerWalking.avi X │ └───Videos XX BunkerHitlerHD.wmv X Goering Interview.flv X HitlerDinner GreenHD.wmv X HitlerEnteringGreenHD.wmv X HitlerHimmlerHD.wmv X HitlerisInformedHD.avi X IngloriousHitler HD.wmv X WTF.wmv X External links *DPF thread *All Green Screen files in one place Category:Parody Making